


Just Trust Me

by teric_falls



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Acephobia, Angst, Bullying, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Running Away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teric_falls/pseuds/teric_falls
Summary: As their senior years come to a close, closeted couple Eric and Tom think they can get out of high school without judgement. However, something gets posted around the school that shatters that dream and rips those shattered pieces to shreds.(Ace!Eric)





	1. We Just Need More Time

Two more months.

Two more months before Eric and Tom had planned to drive away, drive to LA or something, get married, and live happily ever after.

Two more months of being closeted from almost everyone: Eric's family, friends, their entire school.

 

And someone finds out.

They thought they were as private as can be. It was after school, in a hallway barely anyone goes in, and the two were simply holding hands and talking. Tom leaned in to give Eric a kiss, and boom. Random student shows up. He stared at the two, disgust painting his face. Tom and Eric looked at the kid, the kid looked back. They ran, heading to Tom's car, and Eric began crying. 

"My parents can't find out I'm ace..." Eric whimpered, and Tom looked at Eric, his brown eyes glossed over with tears and painted with worry. He gently wiped Eric's eyes, and lifted up his chin.

"It was one kid, Eric. It won't get out. I promise," Tom said. As if on cue, both of their phones began to buzz. They were getting tagged in posts all over the place, when Eric saw a text that broke his heart. 

"T-Tom? They...they just did," Eric said, holding up the text. It was Eric's mom.

_Just found out you're "ace" from the Internet. Home. Now._

"I can't go home!" Eric said, bursting into tears. Tom started up the car, beginning to drive to his house. His family already knew about the both of them, and their relationship, and fully accepted it. On nights where Eric was especially anxious about his own parents, Tom's family opened up their arms, just as Tom had two years ago. They soon arrived, and Tom helped Eric in, and once they closed the door, Eric collapsed to the floor in tears. Tom's mother rushed in, and helped Eric into a chair, wiping his eyes.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Tom's mom asked. 

"Someone...someone at school saw us...the entire town knows now...his parents...God, I dunno what they're gonna do. They sounded pissed," Tom tried to explain, but his anxiety for his partner began to take over, and he quickly excused himself to the bathroom. 

Eric, once he finished crying, looked at the phone again. A few more texts from his mother.

_Actually, don't come home. Ever._

_We're cutting you off from our family for being such a disgrace._

_Go get married to your boytoy. I'm sure that'll be great for you._

"Um...is it okay if I stay here for a while longer? Like...not being able to go back to my house longer?" Eric asked softly, and Tom's mother's eyes widened.

"I'm so sorry hun, but we simply don't have the room. I know you'd like to stay in Tom's room, but we simply can't allow that for this long. Is there anywhere else you can go?" Tom's mother said.

"No! There's not! My family hates me now, as does the entire town!" Eric exclaimed, bursting into tears again, and Tom came rushing out.

"What's happening?" Tom asked, his eyes anxiously darting from one person to another.

"I got kicked out...I knew this would happen..." Eric mumbled, and Tom rushed over, placing a hand on Eric's cheek.

"Mom, he needs to stay here," Tom said, looking over at his mother.

"I won't allow it," Tom's mother said.

"If Eric has to leave...then so will I," Tom said, standing up to face his mother. His mother stood, tight-lipped, before nodding.

"Fine. Good luck on your own. You're eighteen," Tom's mother said.


	2. Caught In a Li(f)e

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric wonders what others knew about him, and worries about what he no longer has.
> 
> Song: Boy Meets Evil/Lie - Mashup by Ryuseralover

Tom packed up his things, putting them into his car. His bank account was separate from his parents, so as long as he kept his job, and they could get Eric's paychecks transferred to a separate account as well, money would be no issue. They wouldn't necessarily be well off, but they would have enough to make it by semi-comfortably. As Tom drove away, Eric looked out the window, a worried and sad look painting his face.

"Eric, talk to me. What's wrong?" Tom asked.

"All my things...I lost everything," Eric said, looking down. He ran his hands together, feeling the notable lack of one particular jewelry item: the promise ring Tom had given him. His mom had told him to just go one day without it, it would be there for him when he got back home. Who knew even that was a lie?

How many lies had his mother told him? Had she known about Tom sooner, but hadn't had solid proof? Tom had been over a couple times, but Eric had always called him a friend. He couldn't remember slipping up, although it was entirely possible he had. Or she could have read his texts...

Tom looked over at Eric for a second, feeling guilty for the younger man's emotions. He remained as stoic as possible, sighing quietly and continuing to drive. He found a complex of low-income apartments, and with Tom's income being the only one coming to them, they would definitely qualify. They might even qualify for help, at least until Eric's income comes to them. Tom looked over at Eric, who nodded at him.

"You're a better negotiator than I am," Eric said, and Tom nodded. He got out of the car, and walked in to meet the landlord. 

As soon as Tom left, Eric began sobbing. He called his older brother, hoping for any kind of response.

 _"E-Eric? Where the hell are you?"_ his older brother asked, his voice strained.

"Mom kicked me out...because of Tom," Eric explained. His older brother was the one person he trusted out of his family, and the person he trusted second in the world, the first, of course, being Tom. He'd come out to his older brother, who kept his word and didn't tell their mother. When he found out about Tom, he made sure that Tom would treat Eric right, and checked in with Eric to make sure that he was okay. 

 _"She didn't...oh my God, Eric, I'm so sorry. I've been freaking out all night, I thought you'd been taken or killed or something, why didn't you call sooner?"_ His older brother was super protective of him. Whenever someone made fun of him for his hair, or his piercings, or the way he held and conducted himself, or even just the fact that he was still a virgin, his older brother was there to set things straight. 

"I thought she would have blocked my number on all the phones...I had no clue if I would even get a response. Listen...I need a favor from you," Eric said, waiting for a response. When none came, he continued, "All my stuff is still there. I'm not entirely worried about clothes, since I fit in Tom's stuff, but maybe a few articles, especially underwear and pants. What I really need is my promise ring. It's in a black and gold painted wooden box with a T on it. It was from Tom...I need it. I also need my phone chargers and my laptop and that charger, but my first priority is that ring."

 _"Of course. I can get that for you. I might have to wait though, Mom's still here. When she leaves for work, I'll get it for you. Where are you?"_ His brother asked.

"I'm near the low-income apartments on Highland Drive," Eric said. He heard the click from the other end, and sighed, leaning back. He looked over to see Tom walk out of the building, a pair of keys in hand.

"We got accepted with full financial help for the first three months," Tom said, handing Eric a key, and Eric smiled softly.

"My brother's coming with my shit," Eric responded, beginning to beam. Tom kissed Eric's forehead. They walked into the building, and up to their apartment. Tom set down his stuff, and Eric sat on the ground. The small apartment had two rooms, a kitchen/living area and a bedroom. None of it was furnished, as they expected, but they also didn't know what they'd do for furnishings. 

They'd just have to wing it.


	3. Are You Really Okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I'm so sorry for the radio silence I've been so busy) 
> 
> Eric begins to break down, and there's really only one person who can build him up again.

Eric woke up, looking at his phone. 2:30 AM. He couldn't believe it had still been less than a day since everything happened. Time had slowed to a halt, and he was existing in a world without any sort of progress. He stood from the floor, walking towards the window. He looked out to the stars, wishing it were 11:11 so he could wish for everything to go back to normal. He looked back at Tom, the moon illuminating his face just enough for Eric to make out his features. He looked as if nothing was wrong, his face as peaceful as ever. He couldn't understand how Tom wasn't worried in the slightest. He walked out to their common room, pacing the floor. 

Tom awoke, feeling the lack of a body next to him. He looked out to see Eric pacing, and sat up. "Eric?" He asked, frowning. 

"Oh, uh...sorry for waking you," Eric said, looking at Tom, his eyes wide and illuminated from the light in the window. Tom stood, and walked over to Eric. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" Tom asked, and Eric exploded. 

"What's wrong? What do you mean what's wrong? We've lost everything, my future is demolished, as is yours, I can't go anywhere or look at anyone anymore without their eyes boring into my soul!" Eric exclaimed, beginning to sob. Tom shrunk back, a little shocked at the sudden outburst. Eric saw Tom flinch, and turned away. "Now even you think I'm a monster, don't you?"

"Eric, no! Listen to me, Eric...we're gonna survive this," Tom said, and Eric shook his head, crying. 

"Maybe you will," Eric replied, his voice low. Tom hugged Eric from behind, humming gently on his back. 

"Hey...Eric, listen," Tom said, turning Eric towards him. "You and I, we're stronger than this. I promise."

"How do you know?" Eric asked, playing with Tom's hair. 

"We've made it though everything else together, didn't we?" Tom said, smiling, leaning against Eric. 

"I guess..." Eric said, leaning back on the counter behind him. He smiled softly, looking away. 

"I love you, Eric Beckerman," Tom said, kissing Eric softly. 

"I love you too. So, so much," Eric said, hugging Tom close to him. 

The two walked back to their bedroom, laying back down on the floor, Tom's arms wrapped protectively around Eric. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really that much of an update on them, just kind of a fluff chapter because I'm tired.


End file.
